Test Project
by LordofLust
Summary: A sneak peak at a story I may or may not do in the future. Warning mostly Lemon


Test Project Not an official chapter.

**Naruto Baratheon**

The stars were shinning beautiful in the moon night in Winterfell. It was late most of the castle slept, but not Naruto. No his heart was hammering at a speed he had never experienced before, silently he moved over the yard, and over to the stables.

Young Naruto Baratheon loved and hated many things he loved his family, well except Joffrey his big brother who was a little arrogant shit. He loved his foster family, and yet he was doing this to them, he felt horrible.

Naruto have been Eddard Stark's ward since he was eight, and thought of the man as a second father.

Now Eddard had taken his son Robb and his second ward Theon Greyjoy out for hunting a couple a days. Naruto was one day going to rule a castle of his own and he might as well start to learn, so he was ruling Winterfell for a couple of days until they came back.

It was only meant to be a couple of days, and what could possible happened it should be a piece of cake.

Robb, Theon, Sansa, Arya and yes even young Bran who was only three year old. How did he even end up in this situation? He should just turn around, go back to his chambers and get some sleep.

When he entered the stables he saw her naked, even though she was more than twice his age he could feel his dick reacting to her. He was only 12 years old and a virgin, and he was going to lose it to her.

Naruto approached as she laid upon a stack of hay her nipples were stiff perhaps because she was excited or because of the cold winds. Naruto slowly pulled off his clothes revealing his 5 inch dick big for his age.

He leaned in closer to her, her eyes were beautiful blue like a clear day sky. Naruto was surprised when it was her who put her lips to his, Naruto wasn't given the chance to properly kiss her back before her tongue entered his mouth.

Her mouth was war and wet, he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy this. It was a long kiss when, but they had to pull back, much to Naruto annoyance he needed something called air. Once he had gotten the air he needed he quickly went back for a second kiss.

He let out a groan once he felt her soft hand grabbing his dick, out of instinct brought he his hand up and squeezed her right breast. "Go ahead do what you want with them." She had pulled back from the kiss and was whispering in his ear.

Naruto brought his mouth down and eagerly started to suck on her left nipple, while his hand was squeezing her right breast. Naruto once said his favorite activity was fighting, something he has inherited from his dad, but not anymore, this was his favorite activity now.

He switched between the breast sucking and squeezing on them eagerly, while she with one hand was stroking his hair and with another hand stroking his dick.

She could feel Naruto's dick was starting to leak. "Naruto stand up." She commanded he didn't hesitate to so, he got a bit embarrassed when he saw how salvia there was on her breasts from all that sucking.

"Normally I would just let you put it in, but since this is your first time I think I will give you a small bonus." She said with a small chuckle.

It didn't take long for young Naruto to figure out what she meant a she released his dick and brought a hand to his balls and started fondle them, while she brought her head closer in to his lower head.

Naruto groaned when he felt her tongue on his lower head, she gave a long lick from the head down to the base and up again, before she finally took the head into her mouth. Naruto couldn't believe how great this felt.

Naruto learned from his mom at a young age, that his dad was having sex with many other women and what that meant. At that time Naruto thought it was disgusting, he only wanted his dad and mom together, but now. He didn't know it was so great, this great feeling as her mouth went lower down his shaft.

This went on for about a few minutes, her mouth and tongue felt so incredible, she couldn't take everything down, not only was he 5 inches at the age of 12, but he was also quite thick down there, it were a perfect match. Almost is if those lips were made for sucking him off.

But Naruto was a virgin so it didn't take long before Naruto felt something weird. "S-something is coming." He wanted to yell, but he didn't dare if anyone discovered this… He wouldn't even think about what could happen.

She pulled her head back until she only had the tip left in her mouth she brought her hand up to his shaft and started to pump vigorously.

Naruto watched with dazed eyes how this beautiful woman drank down his semen in big portions.

"A shame and I really –" She was caught off as she watched how his dick didn't fell. "Impressive, then I guess we can move on."

She went back and laid herself back down on the hay stack, she spread her folds so Naruto better could watch, and finally she made a come here motion with her finger.

Naruto couldn't decide which feeling was the strongest the excitement or the shame, as he knee walked towards her.

He brought his dick closer to her entrance and gave her a last look, she gave him a nod, he put his lips on hers as he slid his dick inside of her.

Naruto wouldn't say it out loud, but she was much tighter than he had appreciated, she did have kids after all, not that he was complaining it felt amazing, he started in a slow and steady pace.

He watched her breasts bounce back and forth, and he once again brought his mouth down to suck them.

She couldn't believe it. It had almost been four years since she last had sex, but it felt so good, she grasped Naruto's ass and forced him to begin a faster pace.

Naruto could feel his balls slapping her folds at the fast pace, he felt extremely proud actually from all the moaning she was making, he had to do something right.

This went on for quite some time since Naruto already had cummed once, finally Naruto could feel he was reaching his limits. I'm cumming." He wanted to yell again, but he forced himself to be silent.

Naruto shot his semen straight into her cervix, she didn't resist for a second as Naruto emptied himself inside her. They were both sweaty, when Naruto finally pulled with a plup sound, his semen slowly started to leak out.

Naruto got back on his feet. "… Lady Stark we shouldn't have done this." Naruto said as he looked on the ground in shame.

He was surprised when lady Catelyn gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul." She whispered into his ear. Naruto gave a small surprise jump once she gave his dick a squeeze.

He looked up at her in shock, but she just gave him a small grin. "Again ?" Naruto could feel the previous shame leaving his body as he gave her a matching grin. "Again."

Naruto and Catelyn would stay inside the stables having "fun" for the next 2 hours.

…

…

…

9 months later Rickon Stark was born.

**Warning on test project**

**This story hasn't been properly edited.**

**Read AN for more Info.**

AN: First things first this is only a sneak peak at a story I may or may not do. This story won't be one-shot lemons, but one long story were Naruto is Eddard Starks ward from the age 8 – 15(Where the story starts)

Joffrey will be 16

So will Robb Stark and Jon Snow.

All other ages follows the books.

**Please leave nice long reviews **

Author out


End file.
